Best Friends
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A Sailor Moon and Harry Potter crossover. Lita and Lily meet in a vacation spot and have the time of their lives. If you don't like Lita or Lily don't read this fic.


Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter.  
  
I had to screw up the time line so please forgive me. We are at the time when Lily is about fourteen and so is Lita. Okay everything is the same only the Sailor Scouts are a little earlier than they should be. Please enjoy me story.  
  
Summer had finally come. No more school. But sailor scouts worked even during the summertime. Lita was getting agatated with all the work that had to be done. Not only did she have scout things to do but since she lived alone she had household chores to do as well. At least there were no schoolwork to be done. And she was finally going on vacation which made everything okay. The scouts could handle demons without her for one week. She had said her good-byes earlier at the park. Even Elizabeth came to say good-bye. Lita was happy finally some peace.   
  
Lily was bored. Five hours in a car with her older sister Petunia and her finace Vernon was no picnic. Finally they came to the summer house in Rodeamy. One week of beaches. At least Petunia wouldn't be so angry if she read some of her magic books here. She'd be to busy being with Vernon. Not to mention that only old people came to stay here. At least if she said she was a witch the old folks were think they were hearing things.  
  
The bus ride had been long and expensive. But it was a fun ride. She had met some interesting people. But now she was here in Rodeamy. She walked to her cabin which like all the others was right on the beach. She sighed finally some peace. She unpacked then decieded to take a walk on the beach. She was about to go back when a girl her age with redish hair and green eyes bumped into her. "Sorry." the girl said in a British accent.   
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I'm Lily Peterson." (I don't know her maiden name)  
  
"I'm Lita Kino nice to meet you."  
  
"We're the only teenagers on all of Rodeamy."  
  
"Wow when the owner said there werent a lot of teenagers here I never thought you and I could be the only ones."  
  
Lily laughed. "I suppose we could count my older sister Petunia but shes nineteen and engaged to Vernon Dumbly."  
  
"Is that really his name?"  
  
"Hell no. His real name is Dursley but I call him Dumbly."  
  
"Ohhh." Lita smiled. "Have you vacationed here before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ohhh cool I haven't tell me what are the best things to do?"  
  
"Well the beach is basically it. Well theres a pretty cool Malt shop in town but that's about it."  
  
"Oh well do you want to go get a malt now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Througout the week Lita and Lily had a wonderful time. They forgot all their troubles and were just happy. But each of them felt gulity for not telling all of their secrets to one another. But as the last day of their vacation drew near each began to feel more and more guilty. Finally it was the last day and Lita and Lily met on the pier.  
  
"Hey Lily."  
  
"Hi Lita."  
  
"Lily I have something to tell you..."  
  
"I have to discuss something with you as well."  
  
"I'll go first."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Lily you have to promise on your life not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you is that clear."  
  
"Yes I promise."  
  
"Lily I... I'm a sailor scout. I'm Sailor Jupiter. I felt really bad about not telling you even though we were told not to tell I feel I can trust you."  
  
"Wow you're a sailor scout awsome. Now what I tell you you must swear on your life never to tell anyone ok?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Lita I am a witch I know you might not believe me but they're all over and only a small percentage of us are bad."  
  
"Is Petunia a witch too?"  
  
"No she only acts like one."  
  
They laughed.   
  
"Good-bye Lily it was fun I'll miss you."  
  
"Ohhh Lita I hate long good-byes but lets promise to be best friends forever."  
  
"Forever." Lita ecohed.  
  
"Good-bye Lita."  
  
"Good-bye Lily."  
  
They left each other. One to go to England. And the other back to Tokyo. But they will always remember the special memories they had at Rodeamy.  
  
I hope you like my story. But now it's time to say good-bye. :-D  



End file.
